The Worst Night
by Otritzi
Summary: Came to me in a fit of rage.  Will not say more than what it is, the worst night in Kim's life.  Post So the Drama, One Shot.


A/N: Bad mood 1shot...Based off what happened to one of my closest friends in real life.

The Worst Night

* * *

(Possible Residence: 0300 Hours) 

Kim returns from a mission against Duff Killigan, battered and slightly bruised but tired and hoping to get a few hours sleep before school in the morning. As Kim goes into her room she hears the phone in her room ring one time then stop, leaving a message on her answering machine.

"You've reached Kim's room, sorry I'm out on a mission right now, I'll return your call when I get back."

The other voice on the line is Ron Stoppable, her long time best friend and current boyfriend.

"Hey, KP, just thought I'd call and let you know that I made it home, and to tell you that I'm not going to be continuing with our mutual hobby for a long while. I'm also sad to say that we won't be able to date either. Something's come up and I don't know if I'll see you again. Good bye, Kimberly."

Kim's tired eyes suddenly snap wide. Ron's not going to be her boyfriend anymore, she had finally gotten over Eric, while Josh, and all the other guys in her school were all taken by one of the other girls, the new freshman class was mostly girls who would take any guy they could get their greedy little hands on.

Kim was alone, for the first time in her whole life, she was actually alone. Nobody to turn to except her family, and she really didn't trust them too much with her personal life and her hobby. She was always able to turn to Ron for help...but he's gone now. The last three words of his message held a tone of extreme finality.

Kim collapsed to the floor of her room and began crying her heart out.

"But...why?...What's so important he would leave me?...It has be that Yori girl or someone like that..."

After Kim began crying she lost track of time, minutes, hours, days, years, her sorrow seemed to stretch into eternity. She had no-one to turn to, truly alone for the first time in her whole life. She absently wondered in her sorrow if this was how Shego felt when she first turned into a villain. Kim barely had the energy to pick herself up off the floor and bodily toss herself into her bed, crying and hitting her bed, trying to relieve herself of her frustration and sorrow.

* * *

(Shego's Room, Dr. Drakken's Lair: 0345 Hours) 

Shego stretches herself out on her bed. It took a lot of bravery on her part, but she had left her number where the only person she had ever felt truly attracted to could find it. Her target had been sleeping when she showed up but Shego noticed that her crush had been either crying or something, her crush was even foregoing the usual Pandaroo Cuddle Buddy that was usually tucked away safely within her crushes arms at night.

That in itself scared the woman more than anything. Her greatest rival was hurting so bad that she had cried herself to sleep. Something inside the cold villainess snapped and she darted down to the hanger to head back to Middleton and do something about this.

"I'm coming, Kimmie. I just hope you'll forgive me for that fiasco last spring."

* * *

(Kim's Room, Possible Residence: 0400 Hours) 

Shego looked in through the window and she could swear the red head inside the house could control the weather, in the thirty minutes she had been gone it went from a clear night to dark and storming, Shego was glad she had worn her dark green trench coat.

A flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the Tri-City area as Shego slipped into Kim's room and closed the window. In all the time Shego had known the heroine she had not once seen her cry like she was now, even in her sleep tears still seemed to be forming in the young woman's eyes and running down her face only to drip into her pillow and create a growing wet spot.

Shego sits beside Kim and tenderly wipes a few tears from the red head's face. Shego removes her combat gloves and slips them into the leg pouch of her jump suit before going back to silently and carefully watching over her rival. Kim begins to stir in her sleep, and with blinding speed and unbelievable accuracy, Kim wraps her arms around Shego, pulling the villainess down onto the bed and snuggles into Shego's chest as she lays there.

Shego goes into a full body blush at the contact, she had not been expecting this. Shego whispers into Kim's ear in a soft, almost caring voice.

"Kimmie, sweety, could you please release me."

Kim snapped awake at hearing the voice and recognizing who she had grabbed in her drowsiness. Kim quickly released Shego and slid to the other side of the bed.

"Shego! What are you doing here?"

Shego sighs and sits up, folding her legs underneath herself. She looks Kim in the eyes then drops her gaze to her lap.

"I stopped by a few minutes ago and got all the way back to Dr. D's lair before I realized someone hurt you more than I ever thought possible. And for some asinine reason it hurt me as well. I came to find some way to relieve the pain that whatever this problem is. Please believe me, I may work for Dr. D but I'm not as evil as I act. I'm truly sorry for what happened last spring, and given the chance, I'd undo it in a heart beat. Please believe me, Kim."

Kim suddenly collapses back into a fit of tears. Shego crawls forward with all the caution of a mouse approaching a cat. Careful to make only a minimal disturbance as she crawls over to the red head, and prepares to give the suffering girl a hug only to be tackled back onto the center of the bed by the distraught girl.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

Kim's cold, humorless laugh sends chills up and down Shego's spine, as well as setting off all the warning bells in Shego's mind that something is seriously wrong in the world.

"Ron Stoppable, that's what. He left me, and probably for some Japanese girl he met while he was an exchange student over there for a week, almost two years ago. And the worst part of it is that I won't be able to have him support me on my missions anymore. I'm truly alone for the first time in my whole life."

Kim suddenly pauses and removes one of her hands from Shego's waist and slaps it over her mouth. 'I did not just tell my greatest rival that I don't have anyone to turn to for backup, please tell me I did not just do that.'

Shego, sensing her opportunity to earn her crush's forgiveness, wraps both arms around Kim in a loving hug. 'I'm so sorry Pumpkin, I wouldn't have left earlier if I had known that he was the cause of this.'

"Kim, it's about time I admitted to something. Since our first encounter I've kinda lusted after you, but lately I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, I kinda shut Dr. D up yesterday with a plasma bolt to the backside during one of his rants and he's all depressed again. But I have to ask you, why do we need men?"

Kim stops crying and looks thoughtful for a bit.

"You're right, what do we need them for. But I do have to ask you one thing before we start down that road. Are you willing to give up the Villain business or do you think we should go freelance?"

Shego nearly falls over at the question. Apparently Kim was bisexual, and while Shego was openly attracted to the teen, she had not expected the feelings to be returned so quickly. Was Kim that starved for attention?

"Personally I'd go for freelance, but I say we only do consulting, I don't think either side deserves the advantage of both of us, besides with all the knowledge and secrets the two of us know, do you really think anyone in the world can stop us?"

Shego gets a warm laugh from the red head and relaxes, all is right in her world at least. GJ and the villains will be feeling the pinch, but the world should survive without the pair of them. Kim lays back down and Shego pulls Kim into a gentle hug.

"Let's get some sleep, you've got school in the morning don't you, Princess."

"Alright, just don't leave me tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Rather short considering my usual chapter length of six pages, but it was a rage fic. 


End file.
